


Summer love

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, summer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: “Uhm, I think there’s just something in the air.”“Love?” Blaine playfully supplies“Yes” Kurt laughs “There’s love in the air”





	Summer love

#####  Day 4: Love is in the Air, JOHN PAUL YOUNG 

##### 

Summer is just amazing.  
By far Blaine’s favorite season.

Sure, he doesn’t get to do some long trips, visit some new countries and discover new cultures but there’s always time for that later, when he’ll decide what to do of his vacations. But frankly, how he is spending his right now is just as wonderful as an another trip in Italy would be.

He’s in Kurt’s car, watching him sing along to the MIKA song that is playing, with a huge smile on his perfect face.  
Summer means carefree Kurt, it means no worries and it also means a lot of less layers. In fact, Blaine is particularly appreciating those tight red shorts combined with a sleeve-less white shirt that has some patterns printed all over it.  
His eyes run all over Kurt’s exposed skin and a sudden urge envelops him to kiss, touch and...more?  
He blushes a bit putting his head in his hand leaning on the car’s window. These “going all the way” thoughts are pretty new, he and Kurt have just gone past half naked making out with very few occasions (often mistakes) of touching lower, but still over the clothes. So, they never actually saw each other completely naked. They never took the time to explore each other, to discover all their sensible places and actually come together.  
Blaine wants that, he always wanted it and now he feels that he is so close to the possibility of having it. But...actual sex, that’s a big step. And surprisingly, Blaine finds himself okay with that too.  
Of course he would never push Kurt, never. He knows perfectly well that Kurt is reluctant about all things sex-related, so he proceed with baby steps.  
But he really can’t stop his thoughts from going places especially when Kurt is without his shirt or taking a shower and-

“Blaine? Are you okay? You look a bit red, is it really that hot?”

Crap.  
His hands flies to his face while he takes a look at himself in the little car’s mirror.  
He looks like a freaking tomato.

“I-no” he chuckles a bit turning his eyes toward Kurt “I’m fine, sorry I zoned out a bit, actually I was thinking about you”

“Well you’ll tell me about your deep thoughs later ‘cause we’re here!”

They drove all the way to the Lakeside Marble to stay for a week (the time Burt and Carole stayed in DC) at Blaine’s aunt place.  
Her aunt doesn’t know Kurt his is boyfriend, if she knew she probably wouldn’t have invited them, she just believes that he his a close straight friend.  
Luckly aunt Cara is almost never at home and when she is she likes to stay alone in her room or read a book outside in the balcony.  
Rather than her, Kurt and Blaine will spend time with Blaine’s cousin Gaia that came to visit her mother for a few weeks and that is way cooler and much more accepting.

But those are all thoughts for later, instead of going straight to aunt Cara’s house he and Kurt decided to have a nice pick-nick by the lake first. 

They get out of the car, take the things they need and sit on the deserted beach.

“There really is nobody here”

Kurt says sitting on the carefully placed towel, Blaine joining him shortly after.

“I told you”

He smiles taking Kurt hand in his and placing there a soft kiss.  
Kurt chuckles and he checks one more time the sourrondings before leaning towards him pressing their lips together.  
Blaine sighs into it before kissing back gently caressing Kurt’s hand with his thump.

They separate after a bit, Blaine rubs his nose on Kurt’s making the taller boy laugh and then whispers

“Wanna lay down?”

He drags Kurt down beside him ignoring his worries about the possibility of having sand in his hair and then they’re both on their backs, staring up at the cloud covered sky.  
The atmosphere is pretty perfect, they talk, their voices muffled to anyone else that could pass by thanks to the wind that pushes the clouds across the sky, covering from time to time the sun and leaving for them a nice shade.

“So, are you going to tell me what were you thinking about earlier?”

Kurt says turning on his side towards Blaine, slightly raising his eyebrows with an amused smile on his face. 

“I...uhm” Blaine chuckles pointing a finger to Kurt’s shirt “I was thinking of how good you look today with that summer outfit” he looks at Kurt eyes smiling “and of how much I love you and love to be able to spend my summer with you”

Well, that’s not exactly it but it’s still the truth. 

“Uhmm, you charmer” Kurt responds sliding one arm over Blaine’s waist and pulling him on the side too to then come closer to him “Are you sure that’s all?”

There Blaine looks at him with a surprised face, is it possible that Kurt saw behind his red face of before? And if he did, when did he Kurt become so forward? 

“Why, what are you implying that I though of mister?”  
He almost whispers, teasing and playing with the hem of Kurt’s shirt casually slipping his fingers under it.

“Oh my god we are outside!” Kurt laughs pushing Blaine’s shoulder while a beautiful blush forms on his face, at that sight Blaine’s smile widen “you are terrible B, I was worried about...about your health” he says before sitting up and brushing the sand of his hair

“Suuuure” Blaine continues teasing, sitting up too and resting his face on Kurt’s shoulder “I bet you want to put your tongue in my mouth and make out with me now” 

At that Kurt mouth falls open, the blush on his cheeks deepening as it always does when Blaine says pretty foward things like he just did. The shorter boy chuckles and before Kurt could respond he adds “sorry, you are just too adorable”, brushing gently his cheek.

“Shut up, jerk”  
Kurt then says moving his gaze to the lake, but still smiling.

Blaine was about to answer when something else caught his eyes.  
“KURT! Look at that cloud!” 

He excitedly shooks Kurt’s arm pointing at the sky. The taller boy laughs moving his gaze up seeking for the subject of his boyfriend insterest.  
That was, in fact, a weird looking cloud. The form was strange to say the least, wide in the lower part and small in the upper one. Blaine saw Kurt brows forrow, probably thinking of an object that cloud resemble to it, but he was faster.

“It looks like an UFO”

“True”  
Kurt smiles while the cloud slowly becomes bigger, covering the sun.

“It’s quite scary actually, see?”  
The pale boy continues mentioning the development of the fluffy cloud, moving his hand up in the air and smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Wait! I know!” Blaine exaggeratedly gasps grabbing Kurt’s arm, looking at him in the eyes and saying, slowly and very clearly:

“It’s the apocalypse”

Silence, and heavy stare.

There, for a split second, Blaine swears to see a change in Kurt’s expression, in his eyes but he’s too distracted by his voice that just seems to have slipped a tone lower.

“Well” he says while his hand comes up to cup Blaine’s face “in that case”

And then Kurt’s lips are on his and Blaine’s mind goes blank.  
God, those lips.

Blaine hands go to Kurt’s waist and his eyes fly closed as he reciprocate the kiss, his head suddently filled with thoughts.

Kurt didn’t check around before kissing him.  
Kurt did it with no hesitation what so ever.  
Kurt is a fucking genius in romance, he saw the opportunity and took it like a pro.  
Kurt also isn’t keeping it chase.  
Actually, Blaine can feel his tongue on his lips and oh-now they’re making out.  
Isn’t that nice.

Kurt moves his arms around Blaine’s neck opening his mouth wider, kissing him non-stop, letting their tongues slide together and Blaine is enjoying every single second of it. He almost expect Kurt to pull off then but he is pleasantly surprised when Kurt smiles against his mouth before diving right back at it.  
So they kiss, and kiss until Blaine really doesn’t care about his own thoughts and just enjoys the moment with his wonderful boyfriend that’s making him feel so, so good.

When it ends, the shorter boy is slightly panting, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Just then his thoughts come back, it really is the first time that Kurt takes initiative like this, especially in public. Even since the begging of the summer when they started to be more intimate it nearly was always Blaine to start a make-out session.  
And god, isn’t this change a turn on.

Kurt blue eyes seem to stare at him just as intensely and then, his face breaks into a huge smile. Actually, that just may be a grin.

“Try not to get too excited down there” he says, trying to hide his blush as his hands slip off Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine just can’t with this boy. His Kurt, that manages to be so adorable in one moment and freaking sexy in another. God he loves him so.

“Funny, but it seems that I was in fact right about your will to make out”  
He smiles, staring lovingly at Kurt.

“Uhm, I think there’s just something in the air”

“Love?” Blaine playfully supplies

“Yes” Kurt laughs “There’s love in the air”

They smile at each other before saying, almost at the same time “I love you” while the sun returns from behind the clouds at full force shining up on them.

What a wonderful season indeed.


End file.
